Power Rangers Ninja Storm 2: Reawakening
by JigsawPuzzle48
Summary: It has been a year since the battle between good and evil. A year since the Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers managed to defeat the evil space lord Lothor and restored peace and harmony on the planet. A new evil is threatening the planet and the rangers are called forth once again, restoring their powers with the help of some new allies. Will they be able to save the planet again?
1. Prelude

**A/N; I do not own any rights to the Power Rangers franchise. All rights belong to Saban and Disney and Nickelodeon and other brands and companies that are linked with this franchise. Characters you don't recognize belong to me unless stated otherwise. **

* * *

**Prelude**

It has been a year since the battle between good and evil. A year since the Wind Rangers and Thunder Rangers managed to defeat the evil space lord Lothor and restored peace and harmony on the planet.

After the battle, everyone went on with their own lives. Shane, Dustin and Tori graduated as honorary students of the Wind Ninja Academy and proceeded to stay as teachers in their own element respectively.

Cam rebuilt the Ninja Ops and took over the academy as head sensei, following in the footsteps of his father Sensei Watanabe who took on an interesting hobby of keeping guinea pigs.

Hunter helped restore the Thunder Ninja Academy and after graduating he stayed around as teacher.

Blake went a different way after graduating from the Thunder Ninja Academy, he took on an offer from Factory Blue and pursued a career as professional motor crosser.

As for Marah and Kapri… After trying to follow the path of good and training at the academy in an attempt to become less worthless than they already were, they decided to go on a trip to see the world.

Everything seemed to be at peace once and for all and everyone went on with their lives.

That night, a roaring sound filled the air as a single motor crosser ran through the dirt course nearby Storm Chargers, the bright yellow colours of the driver's suit and bike standing out in the dark and cool night.

Dustin Brooks had been working hard at both Storm Chargers and the academy, he missed being able to go out and race like he used to and when the opportunity arose for him to sneak out on his night off and have the track all to himself, he didn't think twice about hopping onto his bike and doing something he loved the most in life.

As he hopped over the dirt hills, he enjoyed the adrenaline rush coursing through his veins as the wind soared against his body. Teaching and working was fun, but motocross would forever be his first true love.

This peaceful enjoyment didn't last long however.

Out of thin air a bolt of energy appeared, crashing down onto the ground right in front of the earth ninja, following by a huge explosion that erased the ground underneath him and knocked him a couple of miles back, rolling over the ground as the rubble crashed down on him until he came to a complete halt.

"What the…" the young man groaned slightly as he pushed himself up and looked around, waiting for the smoke to clear and reveal what just happened.

And as the veil of smoke disappeared, a silhouette appeared. The thing was big, and slick. Dustin noticed the scales on his body as he became more clear, the light of the moon shining just bright enough to illuminate what looked like his blue skin and scales, silver lines running over what he assumed was the face, resembling ancient writings. The eyes were pits of emptiness in the darkness though they lid up like red lights. The creature had no nose and what Dustin assumed was his mouth was nothing more but two thin lines of silver, supposedly his lips, where shark-like teeth flashed underneath.

Dustin had never seen such a creature before, he didn't know what it was or where it came from but he could feel the a pressing energy radiating from it. Instinctively, he jumped up and took on a fighting stance, he could sense a fight coming.

"What are you?" He finally asked, staring at the creature in front of him that hadn't moved since the smoke cleared.

The thin lines on its face curled into somewhat of a grin as it tilted his head slightly, "_It speaks._"

"I was just about to say the same thing… Now answer my question!"

"_Foolish mortal_," the creature roared with a husky voice. "_You are in no position to make demands._"

"I'm not just a mortal! You're talking to an Earth ninja master!" Dustin glared at the creature.

It perked up slightly, narrowing its eyes slightly as it observed the boy in yellow. "_Ninja master?_"

"That's right, snake face! Now answer my question!"

A sudden chuckle escaped, "_I am Doragg, servant of the master of darkness. And you are just what I've been looking for!_"

"Master of darkness?" Dustin repeated with slight confusion before hastily jumping aside as the creature, now known as Doragg, lunged forwards.

Dustin landed on his feet but was immediately tossed aside as he felt a strong pressure against his stomach. He rolled on the ground once more and attempted to use his earthly powers to trap the creature into the ground but failed as Doragg seemed to break through the rock barrier that the ninja tried to create.

He rolled out of the way just in time as Doragg materialised some kind of blade and slashed down, barely missing Dustin. He got back onto his feet and launched himself towards the creature, attempting to lay at least one punch on his scaly body, only to collide with the blade carrying arm of Doragg, feeling it cut right through his suit and into his flesh.

Dustin landed on the ground, clenching his teeth and grasping the sand between his one hand as the other clutched his chest as the stinging pain coursed through his body.

"_So much for being a ninja master… I guess you aren't the person I was looking for after all._"

He approached the wounded ninja, raising his blade and preparing to finish this battle, when the sound of something flying through the air approached them. Dustin heard the sound of something metal clashing with the blade and glanced up just in time to see the blade drop to the ground and a rather startled Doragg looking up.

"Not so fast." An unfamiliar voice had shouted through the air after which Dustin heard the swishing sounds of ninja streaks coming closer.

He felt relieved, thinking that his comrades had figured something was wrong and were here to save him, though he feared they wouldn't stand any more of a chance as he did. But as he looked up, two other figures dressed in black had appeared in between him and Doragg.

One of them had a broad posture, that was definitely a man. The other was a smaller, more petite built figure which judging by the silhouette and the uniform must have been a woman.

"_Not you two again… Always spoiling my fun._" Doragg complained.

"You didn't actually think you could get away from us, did you?" The smaller person spoke, confirming Dustin's suspicions of being a girl as her voice was higher and softer than the person who had shouted before.

"_Pests_." He growled. "_You'll regret this!_" With a flash, Doragg disappeared.

"So bothersome…" The girl sighed before the both of them turned to face Dustin. He couldn't see their faces due to the masks they were wearing and the darkness, not to mention the pain that was slowly clouding his eyes.

The man looked at the girl and nodded before she crouched down next to him.

"Who are you?" He managed to speak in between the pain groans.

She ignored him and instead observed his wounds. Her hand was placed carefully on his chest, hearing her softly singing some kind of incantation.

"W-what are you doing?" Dustin tried to squirm away, not knowing what was going on or what this unknown ninja was doing to him but she pushed him back down, continuing the incantation.

A sudden warmth rushed through his body, washing away the stinging pains in his chest and limbs that he felt just moments ago. He glanced down slightly, in time to see the silvery glow disappear as she stopped singing.

"We must go, he couldn't have gone far!" The man spoke and the female ninja nodded, jumping up.

"W-wait!" He called out but it was too late, the two strangers had already ninja streaked away, leaving him behind in the now empty race course.

Sitting up in the dirt, he patted his hand over his chest with a frown. All the pain and injuries had disappeared completely. How was that even possible?

"DUSTIN!"

He looked up at the sound of his name, spotting the three multi-coloured people running towards him.

"Are you okay?" The blonde in blue asked with a worried frown as she crouched down next to her best friend.

"Yeah… I think so." Was he though? He wasn't sure. He had no clue of what just happened other than that he got his ass handed to him by some strange monster he had never seen before two unfamiliar ninjas showed up and saved him.

"Man, what happened?" Shane wondered with a same worried look on his face, holding his hand out towards the earth ninja.

"I don't know," he shrugged, reaching out for the helping hand and pulling himself off the ground carefully. "One moment I was out for a midnight practice run and the next thing I knew some freakazoid with lasers showed up and killed my fun."

"So that was the strange energy reading I was receiving?" Cam tilted his head thoughtfully.

"What freakazoid?" Tori frowned.

"I don't know man, it was this huge blue thing with a big ugly face… Like an alien or something."

"An alien freakazoid? Like the kind we used to fight when we were still Power Rangers?"

Dustin nodded, even though this creature was nothing like the monsters they had to fight when they were still battling Lothor. This one was stronger, bigger and didn't look like something a 5 year old made out of play dough and Lego blocks.

"But that's impossible. We defeated Lothor once and for all with the help of the Dino Rangers, didn't we? We were sure about that, this time around." She continued.

Cam crossed his arms, "Maybe this wasn't Lothor's doing."

"What? Do you think another alien space lord is out to get us? How many disturbed uncles do you have, Cam?" Shane scoffed mockingly.

"Where did the monster go, though?" Tori looked around the area for some kind of trace of it.

Dustin shrugged, "I don't know, those other people chased after him."

"What other people?"

"The two ninjas that showed up to save me."

"Could they be Blake and Hunter?" Shane suggested.

"Nah, I would have recognized them. These guys had like these wicked skills I haven't seen anyone do before… And that ninja chick, she sang this weird tune and healed my wounds. It was so trippy…"

"She… healed your wounds?" Tori repeated with a cocked eyebrow, "You sure you didn't hit your head too hard?"

"Look, I know what I saw alright?" Dustin sighed, knowing it sounded pretty strange but it was still the truth of what happened. "And then they disappeared to chase after that freak."

"Let's go back to the ops, I might be able to track down some energy levels to figure out what that monster was and where it came from." Cam suggested.

"And more importantly, why it came to Blue Bay Harbor." Shane nodded.

The four ninjas slowly made their way off the tracks, unknowing that they were being watched from the shadows.

"I told you they were the ones." The female ninja spoke. "The former Power Rangers of the Wind Academy."

The man nodded slowly, "Indeed they are… Though I fear that we are in for a hard time."

"Maybe we should just do this ourselves, sensei. They are useless to us without their powers."

"No. We need them. At least… For now."

* * *

**And thus far the prologue. I hope you guys like it so far and are interested in reading the rest of the story. **


	2. A Power Ranger!

**A/N; I do not own any rights to the Power Rangers franchise. All rights belong to Saban and Disney and Nickelodeon and other brands and companies that are linked with this franchise. Characters you don't recognize belong to me unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

**A Power Ranger!**

"So his name was Doragg?" Cam tapped the table as they had regrouped in the Ninja Ops, hidden underneath the Wind Ninja Academy.

The messy haired ninja nodded, trying to recall what happened not too long ago. "Doragg, servant of the master of darkness, whatever that means."

Sensei furrowed his brow upon hearing the name, his mind trailing off in thought. The name Doragg sounded so familiar, yet he couldn't quite place it.

"Any luck tracking it down, Cam?" Tori wondered, peeking over the genius' shoulder and staring at the screen, trying to make some sense out of the data displayed.

The man in green sighed slightly, "All I managed to pick up are a couple of energy readings that rose up during the time Dustin was attacked so I'm assuming it's from that Doragg monster. I'm not able to find any other information though..."

"Should we be worried about this, sensei?" Shane asked, turning to the older man who was quietly sitting by the table, his face still carrying a thoughtful frown.

"Unfortunately I fear that we have every right to be concerned about this matter. I cannot recall clearly but I have heard the name Doragg before and I am certain this had not been the last time we've seen him around."

"So… What should we do? Give the students special instructions and training just in case another crazy space lord tries to attack and take over?" Dustin tilted his head slightly.

"Well we can't do much else without our Ranger powers, can we?" Tori nodded. "It might be our only hope."

"What about those two ninjas you mentioned?" Shane recalled. "Should we be worried about them?"

The brown haired boy shrugged, "They didn't seem like enemies to me. At least they weren't on the same side as that freakazoid…"

"Can't we just rely on them? Since they seem to know the creature, maybe they can handle this without us having to take extreme measures?" Tori wondered.

If these two mysterious ninjas that Dustin told them about knew who this creature was and where it came from, maybe they could handle the situation without needing them to interfere or worry.

"Well if this Doragg thing was just a servant of a greater evil, I somehow doubt that two ninjas from wherever they came from are any match for this." Cam added.

"Okay… So what do we do?" Shane asked.

Sensei rose up from his seat and turned to the four young adults, "For now just focus on teaching your students, if we ever need to rise to the occasion of protecting the academy or the city everyone needs to be in full control of their element."

"Yes Sensei." The four of them nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in space, a giant asteroid was making it's way through the galaxy. From a well off distance the asteroid seemed nothing more but just that, a piece of rock big enough to be considered a tiny planet that escaped from orbit and set its course into nothingness. But if you took a closer look, you'd see it was far more than just that.

This was no ordinary asteroid, this particular rock served as a prison in which a great power had been sealed millions of years ago. A great power that, if released, could very well mean the end of the universe as we know it.

* * *

Storm Chargers was the place to be, especially during the summer season. There were so many events held during the summer for all kinds of sports such as motocross, surfing, skateboarding as well as many others. The store helped organise and sign up for events as well as provided with top notch equipment for any situation.

"So Dustin, are you signing up for the grand prix this year? I still have a couple of sponsoring spots left on the team." Kelly Holloway, owner of Storm Chargers, held up the flyer for this year's Moto-X grand prix.

"Ah, I don't know… I've been really out of it lately, I don't want to make a fool out of myself."

"You mean a bigger fool than you usually are?" Shane smirked, moving a box from the back to the front of the store, earning him a glare from the earth ninja.

"Well you still have some time to get back into it, train your skills… Let me know by the end of the week okay?" The red head smiled before disappearing into the back room of the store.

"If the planet is still alive by the end of the week," he sighed slightly.

"Hey, what's with the negativity. We don't even know the situation, it might already be solved for all we know!" Tori nudged her friend, trying to keep a positive vibe going.

Truth be told, all three of them had their doubts and worries about this situation from the moment Doragg had attacked. It's been quiet for so long and suddenly some random alien shows up claiming to be the servant of darkness. None of them held their Ranger powers anymore, especially since their last battle with Lothor and the Dino Rangers a couple of months ago where they lost their powers indefinitely. They had no idea what was going to happen, what was going on and where this creature came from. Not to mention the two ninja strangers that showed up out of nowhere.

There was a soft sound of a bell coming from the entrance of the store as two new customers had walked in.

The first one was a guy, standing tall at about 5'9 with a broad physique. His skin was slightly tanned, he had dark green-grey eyes and dark bushy eyebrows. His brown buzz cut hair gave him a rather stoic appearance. He was wearing dark blue jeans with sneakers and a black shirt.

The second one was a young woman, shorter than the guy at just about 5'3, her petite build figure looking almost fragile compared to the man beside her. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown, almost hinting towards the chocolate shade, tied down in to curly pigtails. Her eyes were green. She was wearing a white tank top with jeans shorts and black ankle boots. She carried a heavy looking camera around her neck.

"Why are we here again?" The girl asked in a slightly bored tone of voice as she glanced around the store for a moment.

"Business." He merely answered, a cheeky grin appearing on his face as he approached the desk where the three multi-coloured friends were chatting. "Excuse me, do you know where I might be able to find miss Holloway?"

The trio looked up from their conversation, slightly startled by the stranger approaching them considering the fact that they were discussing certain ninja and ranger related topics that no one should have heard.

"Oh, sure one sec…" Shane nodded, leaning back, "YO! KELLY!"

A second later the red head appeared from the back room, looking slightly bothered by the sudden interruption, "What now?"

Shane gestured towards the strange man that had just entered the store and flashed her another cheeky smile before extending his hand. "The name is Elijah Wentworth, I spoke to you on the phone earlier this morning?"

Immediately her expression changed, recalling the conversation she had earlier, "Oh! Right! I wasn't expecting you till later."

"Ah, we ran a bit early, I hope it's not an inconvenience…?"

"No! No, not at all! Ah, please follow me to the back so we can talk in private," she smiled, stepping aside and gesturing back to the back room.

The man, identified as Elijah, turned to the shorter girl behind him, "Wait here and try not to break anything."

She rolled her eyes, "What am I, five?"

As Kelly and Elijah disappeared into the back, the girl took another glance around the store, ignoring the presence of the other three until one of them stepped closer.

"Hi there! The name's Dustin, can I help you with anything?" The brown haired boy grinned widely, leaning against the counter as he looked at her.

She turned her head towards him and observed him top to bottom before answering, "I highly doubt that."

Behind them, Shane and Tori started snickering at this answer while Dustin tilted his head slightly.

"Are you into any kind of sports?" He continued, trying to keep a conversation going even though she had already rejected him rudely.

"Not so much participating as I enjoy capturing them on film."

"Ah, so you're a photographer?"

She rolled her eyes, "What gave that away? The camera around my neck or the fact that I just said so myself?"

"Well lucky for you I am one of the best motocross stars in the area, maybe we can hook up so you can capture some of my awesomeness?" Dustin continued.

"You? A motocross star?" She repeated mockingly, "Of what? The kid division?"

Again, a soft laughter escaped from the two adults standing behind them, watching as their friend was failing miserably at trying to flirt with this girl who obviously wasn't interested in him in any way.

"Well, if you're going to be rude about it, forget it then!" He mumbled, feeling annoyed.

"Already forgotten, who were you again?" A pleased smirk crept up on her face as she turned her glance to the two laughing individuals, "Am I funny to you?"

"Kind of, yeah!" Shane nodded, trying to hide his grin.

"Laughing because one of your friends is humiliated, rather immature don't you think so?"

Tori tilted her head slightly, "Don't you think you're being a bit rude?"

The girl shrugged carelessly, even if she was being rude it wasn't like she really cared. It wasn't her fault that this weird guy in yellow started annoying her and tried hitting on her. This is what he gets.

"Ami!" Elijah and Kelly reappeared from the back after finishing their private conversation.

"Well it sure as heck took you long enough," the girl, now identified as Ami, sighed as she spotted the man and crossed her arms in front of her.

"You should work on your patience," he replied with a slight roll of the eyes before turning to Kelly and extending his hand, "Thank you so much for your time."

"The pleasure was all mine, I look forward to working with you, mister Wentworth."

He chuckled, "Please, call me Elijah. Come on kid, let's get you out of here before you break stuff."

"Stop calling me kid, you're only a year older than me, got it?" She sighed, dragging him out of the store.

"Well… That sure was an interesting encounter…" Tori noted, watching as the door closed behind the two.

"What did you guys talk about, Kel?" Dustin was eager to know.

She smiled, "Elijah just moved to Blue Bay Harbor, his father owns a huge sports company and they were interested in working together for a couple of events. This could mean big publicity for Storm Chargers as well as some of the local star players that we sponsor."

"That's great!" Shane smiled, "Does skateboarding fall under that big publicity deal?"

"Of course, all sports that Storm Chargers help sponsor at competitions are included. Who knows, you might be the next Tony Hawk!" She smiled happily and nodded a couple of time.

Their happy conversation was interrupted by the sound of a phone going off, Tori fishing hers out of her pocket and answering the call.

"_Tori? It's Cam, I received some suspicious energy readings coming from the quarry, I need you guys to go check it out and see if it's related to that creature that attacked Dustin._"

"Got it, we're on our way!" The blonde nodded before hanging up and waited for Kelly to turn her attention to a customer before leaning in, "Cam wants us to go check out the quarry, something might be going on there."

"Let's go!" Shane nodded as the three of them bolted towards the exit before Kelly could even stop them.

* * *

The three of them arrived at the quarry, looking around as they observed the area. Everything seemed to be normal, no strange monsters running around or other weird activities.

"Maybe his sensors are malfunctioning? A virus maybe?" Shane suggested as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like anything was here…" Tori nodded and wanted to reach for her phone to call Cam when out of nowhere a giant beam of energy crashed down and exploded on the ground in front of them, flinging them into the air.

"We… Spoke too soon…" Dustin groaned after hitting the ground and clutching onto his chest.

The three looked up as in a cloud of black smoke, something materialised in front of them. And as the smoke cleared it revealed the creature that Dustin had met before. Doragg.

"_Ah. So we meet again, and you brought friends this time I see._" He hissed at them, looking down at them in amusement.

"Woah!" Tori exclaimed.

"You weren't kidding when you called this thing a freakazoid!" Shane added.

"_I prefer the term shadow demon, thank you very much. Foolish mortals._"

"Shadow demon?" Shane repeated.

The three of them got back onto their feet and regrouped, taking a quick glance at each other before nodding and ripping off their outer clothes, revealing their ninja uniforms.

"_So all three of you are ninjas? Tch._"

"We don't know what you want but we won't let you have it," Tori told the serpent-like creature in front of them.

It felt weird and rather nostalgic to talk to the monster in front of them like that. It's been a while since they had to face something like this monster and last time they had the ability to transform into spandex wearing superheroes. But even without their morphing powers, they still had their own abilities and the duty to protect the city as much as they could.

"_So adorable, you actually think you stand a chance against me?_"

"It's worth a shot! You guys ready?" Shane called out and received acknowledged answers from his two friends after which the three of them ninja streaked into different directions.

Tori tried sneaking up on Doragg, ready to shower him in a wave of water but before she could even initiate her attack, he had already blasted her away with some form of energy that hit her full on.

Shane took the higher ground since his element was Air. He jumped up to hurl a blast of pressured air towards the creature in an attempt to knock it off its feet. But instead, Doragg reflected the air back at him and blasted the red ninja away in the direction of the yellow cladded boy.

Dustin concentrated on the rocky ground underneath them, attempting to split open the ground he was standing on and trapping Doragg, realizing too late that his friend had been hurled towards him and the two of them crashed onto the ground along the way.

"_You are pathetic excuses for ninjas._" He chuckled.

"Doragg!"

The four of them looked up just in time to see two black blurs appear in front of them, materializing in two ninjas. The same ones Dustin had met the night before.

"Who are they?" Tori wondered.

"Dude! Those are the ninjas I told you guys about!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you were having a ninja party and didn't invite us, where are your manners?" The taller, male ninja asked, placing his hands on his sides.

"Yeah! We should have been the guests of honor!" The petite ninja chirped in.

Doragg scoffed slightly, "_All you ninjas are the same, conceited and useless._"

"Hey, who are you calling useless?" Shane asked as the three of them were getting back to their feet.

"Stay out of this, Wind ninjas!" The man didn't even bother turning his head to them, he kept his tall, confident posture while his eyes were locked on the black serpent-like monster in front of them.

"We know what you're looking for, Doragg!" The girl continued. "And we won't let you find it."

"_Ohohoh? You ninjas don't even stand a chance! My powers are far greater than yours. How do you expect to accomplish that?"_

"Watch and learn," the man sounded amused before raising his hand to the sky, "POWER OF THE MOON!"

In a bright flash, the black ninja outfit of the man disappeared and was replaced by a black spandex suit and silver armour. His ninja mask got replaced by a mask, made out of black with a silver trim running over it. On his chest was a symbol that resembled a paw print.

The unknown ninja had morphed… into a Power Ranger?!

"No way!"

"He's a Ranger?!"

The three watched in shock as the new Power Ranger morphed in front of their very eyes.

"May I introduce the Lunar Ranger!" the girl announced proudly, taking a step back.

"_B-but that's impossible!_" Doragg's slit-like eyes widened for as much as possible as he observed his opponent.

"Not so tough now, are you Doragg?"

The Lunar Ranger pulled out a silver ninja sword and held it up, staring down the alien in front of him, "Let the fight commence!"

"Watch and learn, Wind ninjas!" The girl smirked, glaring back at the three behind her before turning her attention back at the armoured warrior in front of her.

"_Not today, Ranger!_" Doragg backed away before disappearing into a cloud of smoke again.

"That coward… All this showing off for nothing." The guy sighed, demorphing into his ninja uniform, his face still covered by the ninja mask.

"He'll be back, it's to be expected." The girl shrugged.

"Hey… Who are you guys?" Shane had stepped forwards.

The two ninjas turned to face them, their eyes turning cold once again.

"This fight is no longer yours. We suggest you stay out of our way and let us handle the rest." The man told them in a much lower tone of voice.

"Where did you get your Ranger powers from?" Dustin continued curiously. As far as they were concerned, the only Rangers in the area used to be the three of them until Blake and Hunter showed up and Cam found his own morpher. Other than that they didn't recall a silver comrade.

"That is none of your business." The girl snapped at him. "Heed our warning, stay out of harm's way."

With that said the two of them ninja streaked away, leaving the three behind in a confused state.

* * *

"Where did they come from?"

"What are they doing here?"

"Where did he get that awesome morpher?"

A rush of questions was fired to and fro as the three ninjas returned to Ninja Ops after their encounter with Doragg, and the new Power Ranger.

"Sensei?" All three of them turned to their wise teacher who was sitting on his pillow in the back of the Ops, sitting in a meditational position.

"That was the Lunar Ranger. His powers had been guarded by another ninja academy, the Moon Ninja Academy, just like how your morphers had been stored here and the Thunder academy, only to be used in times of need." He explained.

"So wait, if the Moon academy had access to a Ranger morpher, why didn't they help out in the battle against Lothor?" Cam wondered suspiciously.

"Truth be told, I was under the impression that the Moon academy had long since disappeared completely. They had always been the most mysterious academy of all and not even the other Sensei heard or had seen anything about them for decades now." He continued, nodding his head thoughtfully.

"But now they're back all of a sudden?" Shane frowned.

"I do not know the details of this, Shane. However, the fact that they saw need to activate the Lunar Ranger's powers indicates that this Doragg and whoever send him are more of a threat than we had expected…"

"So basically we're screwed unless that one Power Ranger finds a way to destroy whoever is threatening us?" Dustin sighed slightly, times like this made him miss his Ranger powers even more.

"I shall try and figure out the situation and inform you with anything I know, until that time I suggest you keep an eye out for those Moon ninjas. Though you might now be able to fight on equal grounds, you might be able to provide some help if needed."

Tori shrugged, "They didn't seem to want us around."

"Give it time, Tori. I am sure that they will realize how useful you three are even without your Ranger powers, all in good time."

* * *

"I told you they were useless without their powers." She spoke, staring at the taller ninja in front of her as he gazed up at the sky thoughtfully. "They aren't Power Rangers anymore."

"I wouldn't call them useless… I seem to recall that you are under the same circumstances as them."

She scoffed softly, "Not even close. I was born in the line of power, though I have no experience as Power Ranger. Yet. And still I am able to hold my own in a battle against Doragg. These three have had their experience but seem to have forgotten everything. They can't even use their own elements properly."

"Your powers, though mostly passive, do increase your strength greatly. We have been trained differently than the Wind ninjas, remember that." The man explained, keeping his eyes to the sky, "And as long as Doragg is around we have no other choice but to stick around and try to stop him as best as we can. Until we find the location of the gem."

"And what if they try to get involved? They can endanger the city more than they can do good at this point."

"Let's just hope they heed our warning. And if not, we'll just have to keep them out of our way."

She sighed softly, "Fine."

"Have faith, kid." The guy turned around to look at her, "We'll find the gem and stop Doragg in no time and then we can restore our home back to it's former glory."

She nodded before tilting her head slightly, "And stop calling me a kid."

* * *

**And that was the second chapter of Reawakening. Can you guys guess who the mysterious ninjas are? And why is there only one Ranger but two ninjas? Who is this master of darkness anyway? And what is Doragg searching for? Can the Shane, Tori and Dustin help in the battle against Doragg or are they only getting in the way? Am I asking way too many questions? Sorry. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter, feel free to leave a comment and like or subscribe to the story to stay updated on new chapters. Also for the pairings, I'm not quite sure about those yet aside from the obvious Tori/Blake since it was one of the best pairings after Tommy/Kim.**


	3. Unmasked PT1

******A/N; I do not own any rights to the Power Rangers franchise. All rights belong to Saban and Disney and Nickelodeon and other brands and companies that are linked with this franchise. Characters you don't recognize belong to me unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

**Unmasked Pt. 1**

That next morning, the three heroes were on their way to Ninja Ops once more to further discuss their current situation.

With this unknown alien on the loose who called himself the shadow demon and servant of the master of darkness, they had no idea what to expect. Without having Ranger powers to rely on, all they could use in any potential battle were their ninja powers which, granted were strong, but never stood a chance against the monsters of Lothor unmorphed so going up against Doragg was no option.

Cam had already spent all evening studying the remainders of their wind morphers in an attempt to figure out a way to fix and re-power them in order for them to call their powers once again but so far had failed miserably at that.

Right now their only hope was those two mysterious ninjas, one of which with the ability to morph into the Lunar Ranger, who supposedly came from the Moon Ninja Academy according to Sensei.

"What if we talk to them?" Dustin suggested, "Maybe they know a way for us to re-power our morphers so we can help them."

"I don't know Dustin... They didn't seem like the type to reason with to me…" Shane frowned.

"But still… Maybe if we tell them that we used to be Power Rangers as well, maybe that will loosen them up a bit?"

"That reminds me…" Tori looked up, "Do you think that other ninja has a morpher too? We've only seen that guy morph so far."

Dustin tilted his head in thought, "I don't know, but she does have some kind of power. She did heal me after Doragg attacked me the other night…"

"Yeah, how did she do that, anyways?" His friend in red continued.

He shrugged, to be very honest he couldn't really figure that out himself. Was there such a thing as the power to heal? Well, obviously in this case but was it something like the ability they had with their own elements? Or magic?

"Maybe it's what the Moon ninjas learn? I mean… What other abilities would you learn?"

The three of them walked over the little lake heading for the waterfall, instead of sinking in the water their feet practically floated over the surface until an entrance opened in front of them and they disappeared through it, entering the grounds of the Wind Academy.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them from above. Hiding in one of the trees, keeping as quiet as she possibly could, was the female Moon ninja who had been shadowing them the entire way to the forest.

"Too easy."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hidden fortress hidden somewhere deep within the shadows, Doragg was pacing up and down while keeping his eyes on a floating globe in front of him. It showed an asteroid racing on its course through the galaxy.

"_I must annihilate those ninjas before the master arrives…_" He sneered to himself before another figure appeared from the shadows. "_Pierrot!_"

The figure stepped into the light, revealing his appearance. He was a slim creature with more human-like features, standing a few inches shorter than the serpent monster in front of him. His face was covered in a mast that resembled the face of an old-fashioned mime player. Around his neck he wore a black collar decorated with white rims. "_Can I be of some assistance, sire?_"

"_Those pesky ninjas are meddling with my affairs. At this rate I'll never be able to track down the ginzuishou in time for our master to arrive…_"

"_Fret no longer, my deck will take care of them…_" Pierrot's voice was rather high pitched and surprising the hear considering he resembled a mime which shouldn't speak at all. He held up a couple of card in his hands.

"_Excellent._"

* * *

Returning back to Storm Chargers, the trio found Kelly talking to the guy they had seen the day before, Elijah Wentworth. The girl, Ami, was also with them.

"Ah, here they are now," Kelly perked up as she spotted the three of them and gestured them over as Elijah turned to greet them as well. "These were the three I was talking about."

"I hope she only told you good things about us," Shane joked.

"Well a person can only lie for so much before it's really starting to sound overreacted and fake," Ami noted though Elijah nudged her side quickly.

"Please ignore my little sister. I can assure you, nothing bad has been mentioned. Yet." Elijah chuckled and nodded slightly, "So Kelly tells me you guys are pretty good at your own sports. Skateboarding, dirt biking and surfing?"

"Pretty good? Dude, we are the best of the best around here!" Dustin bragged proudly which earned him a irritable roll of the eyes from their red headed friend.

"Conceited much?" Ami mimicked the red head's reaction and crossed her arms.

"Oh really?" the young man chuckled once more, ignoring the younger girl beside him. "You guys wouldn't mind showcasing some of those expert talents then, would you? I know a guy that might be interested in sending out some agents to pick up some new raw talent but I have to see it for myself first."

"Seriously? You could set us up with a sponsor?" Tori stared at him, always having dreamt of going pro with her surfing if she hadn't been a ninja and now a tutor of her element. This could be big.

"Definitely, but like I said I have to see it for myself first before pulling favours."

Ami scoffed, "Imagine an important agent making time in his busy schedule to come all the way to this dump and you guys turn out to be all talk and no action. It would make us look bad as well."

"Oh, don't worry. I can assure you that everything I told you about these guys was the truth," Kelly grinned slightly. She agreed that, judging on first impressions, not all of them looked as competent as they really were when they were in action.

"What are we waiting for! Let's hit the dirt track first!" Dustin nodded eagerly.

Kelly cleared her throat, "Don´t you have a job to do first?"

The brown haired boy turned to his friend and boss, flashing the biggest begging puppy eyes trying to get out of working for today to show Elijah some of his driving skills.

"Oh, alright. I guess I can call someone in to cover your shift." She rolled her eyes again.

Shane and Dustin high fived happily as Tori flashed her an apologetic smile.

"If you don't mind I'd like to hit the track myself and get a first-hand experience of your talents, Dustin." Elijah grinned, rubbing his hands together.

Ami nudged him, "You're not seriously going to get on a bike, are you?"

"You race, dude?" Dustin seemed interested.

"Oh, just for fun. Nothing too serious."

"Meaning he manages to get on the bike without tilting over but that's about as good as it's gonna get." The brunette added with a slight grin.

"You really like to see things from a negative perspective, don't you?" Shane noted, turning his attention to the girl.

She glared at him, tightening the grip on her crossed arms but Elijah patted her shoulders and she let out an irritable sigh.

"While you go waste your time, I'm going to check out the area." With that said the girl marched out of the shop.

"Dude, what's the deal with your sister? She's such a buzz kill." The boy in yellow frowned.

Elijah grinned slightly before shrugging, "She's like that to new people. Don't worry, she'll grow on you. Anyway, let's hit the dirt first and then Shane and Tori can show some of their skills after?"

"Sounds like a plan." Tori nodded with a smile.

* * *

Shane, Tori, Dustin and Elijah gathered on the dirt track close to Storm Chargers.

Dustin had quickly changed into his all too familiar yellow biking suit and pushed his bike to the starting line after having to endure Kelly preach about being careful with it since it took her a lot of effort to get one of the parts needed to fix the bike after it got trashed when Dustin ran into Doragg, though she didn't know about the alien fighting part though.

Elijah had changed into his own gear as well, donned in an all-black suit and helmet and borrowing a bike from the shop since he claimed his own bike was back at home.

"Looking good, man!" Dustin grinned. Though the whole situation with Doragg and the mysterious ninjas was still bothering him as well as the others, this situation helped brighten up his mood completely.

"Oh, this old rag?" Elijah chuckled. "Alright, so what should we do here? A full lap, first one to finish wins?"

"Sounds good to me, ready to eat dirt?"

"We'll see about that!"

Both guys put on their helmets as Tori and Shane stepped to the side-lines to watch the race from a saver point of view. Tori held up her hand in the air as she counted down from five to zero before lowering her arm again signalling the two bikers to start their race.

Dustin expected this to be an easy win since he had a lot of experience and the guy didn't really seem like much of a racer, he even said so himself. And from the start he did have somewhat of a lead on him.

His conceited rush of confidence was too soon however as they reached corner and stretch for the finish. Elijah swooped past him out of nowhere with an incredible speed, racing over the humps of the dirt track with ease before making the final stretch for the finish and finishing first.

Shane and Tori seemed just as surprised by this as Dustin was, who tossed off his helmet after finishing.

"Woah, that was amazing!" Shane exclaimed as they joined the bikers. "I thought for sure Dustin was going to win!"

"It's like you got a boost out of nowhere!" Dustin nodded, "How'd you do that?"

Elijah shrugged it off casually, "I just got lucky?"

"I totally want a rematch!"

The young man grinned, "Maybe some other time, I think I've had enough racing for today."

* * *

Back at Ninja Ops, a figure had managed to enter the secret hideout and carefully descended down the stairs into the main base, looking around carefully to make sure she wouldn't make any noise or set off any alarms.

She scanned the room with her eyes until she spotted the cabinet that held all the scrolls this academy held. Her eyes sparking up with satisfaction she silently climbed up towards it and opened it.

There were a lot of scrolls stacked inside and she swiftly pulled them out one by one to find the one she was looking for. Finally, after pulling out almost half of the scrolls her eyes fell upon one on the far back that had a strange Japanese symbol on it.

"Can I help you?" she suddenly heard behind her and turned around, spotting Cam who had just entered Ninja Ops and was standing in front of the entrance with his arms crossed, wearing his black with green ninja uniform.

"Who are you?" The ninja asked. She didn't expect someone to be here so soon, she had watched their Sensei leave with some ninja students and assumed they were going to be away for a while and she knew that the other three were away for their own purpose.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied, studying in her ninja uniform. "Are you one of those Moon ninjas?"

"That is none of your business."

"You're breaking and entering my academy and my secret base, I think it very well is my business."

She scoffed, cocking her head to one side, "You stole something that belongs to our academy and I am here to reclaim it."

"Seems like you're the one stealing something now. Hand over that scroll."

"I don't think so. Now get out of my way and no one will get hurt."

Cam shook his head slightly, "I'm afraid I can't let you get away like that."

"Well then, I guess we have to do this the hard way."

Having said that with a slight hint of amusement in her voice, she secured the scroll in her belt before jumping down from the platform, landing in front of Cam, holding up her hands.

"Bring it on," Cam said, taking a fighting position. Granted, he didn't really know what he was getting himself into but he was confident enough that he would be able to fight her off and take back whatever scroll she was trying to steal from them.

The female ninja launched forwards, setting into a flying punch which Cam easily avoided. She threw another punch at him which he blocked with his arm. He pushed her back and followed after her, tossing a couple of punches her way which she easily avoided as well. He made a swift turn, kicking his leg up into the air in an attempt to land a strong roundhouse kick but she blocked his leg with her arm and instead wrapped her arm around his leg before crouching down and kicking his other leg out from underneath him, tossing him onto the ground.

"Is that the best you got, Wind ninja?" she teased.

Cam jumped back onto his feet and glared at her, the two of them setting off into a fist fight, seemingly equally matched as they kept on blocking the other's attack. Cam finally managed to get the upper hand and landed a punch against her chest, pushing her backwards as she stumbled over the small table sat in the middle of Ninja Ops, the scroll sliding away from her belt and rolling over the ground.

Both ninjas spotted the scroll rolling away, Cam moving first to try and grab it, the female ninja jumping back to her feet and kicking him aside in a roundhouse kick, taking on another fighting stance.

Before either of them could make another move, the sound of voices distracted them for a moment as the three other ninjas entered the hideout, stopping in surprise to see their friend and the female ninja at opposites while their hideout was partially messed up.

"How did she get in here?" Shane said, a frown appearing on his face as he took on a defensive position, the others joining.

"You should really pay more attention to your surroundings next time if you want to keep your secret base a secret." The female ninja said with a tease in her voice.

"She's trying to steal one of the scrolls," Cam explained, pointing at the scroll on the ground amidst some trashed papers that they had send flying around earlier.

"Too bad we've got you outnumbered now," Tori said, staring the female ninja down.

The girl cocked her head slightly, "Don't underestimate me."

Before anything else could be said or done, something else distracted all of them. A beeping sound came from one of Cam's computers as a screen popped up that showed the city. They frequently used this computer to keep track of monsters attacking the city whenever they were rangers and this was no difference.

In the middle of the city a creature appeared, though this time it wasn't Doragg but a mime-looking person, his mask now painted with a creepy wide smile as he spread his arms and areas around him got hit by a laser coming out of nowhere as he laughed maniacally.

"Pierrot?" the female ninja gasped as she watched the screen, her eyes slightly widening.

"Another friend of yours?" Shane wondered, spotting the girl's reaction to the strange monster.

She turned her attention back to the four in front of her and scoffed, "I'll be back."

She held her hand up as a bright white flash blinded the four of them while she ninja streaked away, but not before grabbing the scroll quickly since that was what she came here for.

As she flash appeared, the four of them looked around in a daze as she had already disappeared and took the scroll with her.

"Great, she escaped!" Dustin sighed. "Aw man!"

"I think I might know where she went!" Shane decided and the trio raced out.

* * *

Meanwhile, the creature named Pierrot had appeared in the city to start his evil plan. He gained the attention of the people walking around by playing a couple of mime trick, gathering a crowd around him. As more and more people surrounded themselves around him, he suddenly widened his arms and stood there for a second before a rain of lasers poured down onto the city, hitting the ground with loud explosions as the crowd ran away in panic and chaos.

He let out a high pitched maniacally laughter as he watched around him. From the craters the lasers had left behind emerged creatures with a thin, sinuous body, looking like a grey-ish jumpsuit that came to life. Their heads were round and attached to them was a mask, one half of it was white while the other was black. One side of the mask showed a smiling face while the other seemed sad. Its hands and feet shaped into points without any fingers or toes and by the way they stood and moved around it seemed like they were spineless.

"Come, my little Pantodrones, it's show time!"

The creatures waddled in every kind of direction, heading for the people who were running around trying to escape the chaos that had just unfold.

In a corner the cry of a scared and abandoned child could be heard as one of the Pantodrones had spotted the kid that got separated from his parents after one of the explosions. His arms moving as tentacles next to his body, the Pantodrone waddled towards the child, a soft hissing sound escaping.

Before the minion could get any closer however, it was kicked aside by someone who had appeared on the scene just in time.

The female ninja had escaped the academy grounds swiftly and made her way to the city to fight the creature after spotting him on the computer screens. She quickly grabbed the little boy and jumped out of harm's way as one of the Pantodrones had launched itself towards her and the kid.

"Quickly, run and find your mommy and daddy, okay?" She told the kid as they landed and she released him, giving him a gentle push into a different direction and watched the boy run off, still crying before turning to the battle.

A couple of Pantodrones had gathered in front of her, all bending and wobbling in their place as she stared them down, taking on a fighting pose.

"Well, look what we have here…" Pierrot laughed, "I always love audience participation!"

"Bring it on, creep."

"Now, now. Mind your language, there are children in the audience after all."

She glared at the mime creature in front of her, "Don't you dare harm any of the people here!"

"Don't worry, they are the least of my concern right now… Now then… Let the show begin!" He clapped his hands together before disappearing, taking on a better seat on top of one of the buildings.

The Pantodrones took it as their cue to launch themselves towards the lonely ninja, their bodies practically swimming through the air in a swift motion as they flew towards her, their tentacle-like hands aimed at her to attack.

She managed to fight off and block some of the attacks as the jumpsuit like creatures flung their tentacles towards her but they were swarming towards her with more and more every time she managed to kick one back, eventually taking a couple of blows.

Though she was a skilled fighter, she was vastly outnumbered and got overrun by them, when suddenly out of nowhere a powerful gust of air blew the Pantodrones aside, some of them crashing into each other as they rolled over the ground.

The ninja looked up and spotted the Shane, Tori and Dustin who had arrived on the scene, approach her quickly as she jumped to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" she barked at them.

"Saving you from getting hurt, that's what." Shane answered seriously, "You're welcome by the way."

"I don't need your help, I was doing fine by myself."

"Oh, clearly you had everything under control." Tori rolled her eyes. "But you still have the scroll that you stole from us and we're going to need that back later."

"Don't count on it."

"Uh, guys. Can we like pause our argument and focus on those… What are they again?" Dustin tilted his head with a thoughtful frown, observing the grey creatures that got back to their feet and were slowly trying to surround them.

"They're called Pantodrones, nasty little minions created by mister mime on the roof over there," the girl explained, glancing up at the building where Pierrot was watching the show.

"Pantodrones?" Tori repeated.

She nodded. "Be careful, their tentacles aren't only gross but also pretty sharp if they attack you with them…"

"Alright, truce until we get rid of these things?" Shane proposed, looking at the shorter ninja as the creatures were drawing closer.

She let out a sigh, she didn't want to work together with them. She didn't want anything to do with them but since her sensei hadn't arrived yet and she had no idea where he was, plus the fact that the Pantodrones outnumbered her greatly, she didn't have much of a choice.

"Fine, truce."

The ninjas turned their backs to each other as they were surrounded, covering all sides as they took on fighting stances while the Pantodrones came closer.

As if on cue, the Pantodrones launched themselves towards the ninjas as they fired back, trying hard to dodge their punches and kicking them back, the three Wind ninjas occasionally using their elemental powers to clear the path a bit and knocking some of them out, though they weren't defeated that easily.

It seemed like the more they kicked the minions' butts, the more came back to attack them again as if they were multiplying themselves whenever they took damage. As such, the ninjas were soon outnumbered by an army of swaying grey jumpsuit like creatures.

Pierrot stood up on the roof and hummed slightly uninterested as his gaze was fixed on the fight below.

"Time to make some changes in the script."

From what seemed to be his sleeve he pulled out a card that he tossed down, landing on the ground in between the ninjas and the creatures, radiating brightly before exploding, disintegrating a large amount of Pantodrones as well as knocking the ninjas off their feet and blasting them onto the ground.

He then leaped from the roof and landed in front of him, the remaining Pantodrones gathering by his side once more.

"You four are the worst actors I have ever seen…" He extended his gloved hand forwards with open palm, "I think it's time to fire you."

"Not so fast, Pierrot!" A voice called out before a flash appeared out of nowhere and as it cleared away, the Lunar Ranger appeared in front of them, standing before the fallen ninjas with his gaze fixed on the creatures.

"Behold, a guest starring role by none other than the legendary Power Ranger…"

The female ninja looked up, clutching her side slightly, "It sure as hell took you long enough!"

"I prefer fashionably late." The Ranger chuckled. He drew his ninja sword, shining brightly with the reflection of the sun on its blade.

"You are just in time for the climactic scene," Pierrot smirked, drawing out his own weapon which looked like some kind of black and white spirit stick with a joker head decorating the top of it.

"You guys get out of the way."

"No way dude! We can help fight!" Shane protested.

"You are out of your league. All four of you are."

The female ninja got back to her feet, "Excuse me?"

The Ranger cocked his head back and looked at her, "Trust me on this one. Step back."

She sighed, glaring at him for a moment before nodding slowly and turning to the other ninjas, "Let's get out of his way. He can handle Pierrot on his own."

Reluctantly the others got back on their feet and, after exchanging glances, they nodded before the four of them ran off to a safer place to watch the battle.

"And… action!" Pierrot grinned before swinging his staff and shooting some kind of laser towards the Ranger, who easily avoided it by jumping out of the way before charging towards the mime player with his sword extended.

The two weapon collided, turning into a battle of strength as they were now pushing and pulling for the upper hand. It wasn't until Pierrot was close to losing the struggle that he twirled out of the way, causing the Ranger to stumble a few steps forwards while he snapped his fingers and the few lingering Pantodrones launched themselves towards the Ranger. Some of them latched themselves onto his armour while others were attacking him.

Pierrot, meanwhile, had skipped a few steps back and was now in the process off powering up his staff before aiming it at the Ranger and the Pantodrones.

"We need to help him!" the female ninja told the others before rushing towards the battle, though she was already too late.

Pierrot fired his attack that hit the Ranger full on, a huge explosion taking place as sparks flew everywhere.

"ELIJAH!"

"Elijah?" The three ninjas behind her repeated in confusion as they watched the Ranger get hit and as the smoke cleared, dropped to the ground as his Ranger armour disappeared in sparks, revealing the identity of the mysterious Power Ranger.

* * *

**A bit of a longer chapter. So the Ranger is revealed as well as a new enemy, or well a sidekick to Doragg at least. ****Sorry if the fighting scenes seem stupid or rushed, I'm not that good at writing full detailed fighting scenes but I'm trying. **

**A cookie for anyone who can guess who I based Pierrot and the Pantodrones on! ;) **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and leave a comment after reading! **


	4. Unmasked PT2

******Disclaimer; I do not own any rights to the Power Rangers franchise. All rights belong to Saban and Disney and Nickelodeon and other brands and companies that are linked with this franchise. Characters you don't recognize belong to me unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

**Unmasked Pt. 2**

"ELIJAH!" The female ninja ran towards the fallen warrior who had now de-morphed and was lying unconsciously on the ground.

"Exit stage right!" Pierrot cackled, raising his staff into the air and preparing for the final blow before him and the Pantodrones suddenly disappeared.

The three others stared ahead as the creatures disappeared before turning to the two ninjas up ahead.

"Wait… So if that's Elijah then she must be… Ami?" Dustin's eyes widened in surprise.

Who would have guessed that these two would actually be ninjas, one of which even was a Power Ranger. Then again, they did show up around the same time as Doragg as well as the ninjas were sighted.

"Elijah! Elijah wake up!" Ami kneeled down next to her wounded brother, shaking him carefully in an attempt to wake him up. Her eyes fell upon the silvery object around his wrist, his morpher that seemed to have overloaded with power as sparks were escaping from it.

"Is he okay?" Tori asked as the three of them walked up closer.

"Stay back!" She glared back at them before turning back to her brother, placing her hands on his chest and closing her eyes for a second before softly reciting the same incantation she sang when she healed Dustin, a soft white glow radiating from her palms. "_Lunae lumen dolor sanare._"

"That's what she did to me the other night… The magic healing thingy…"

She sighed as the glow disappeared, looking at her hands for a moment before looking back at Elijah.

"Did it work though?" Shane frowned.

"Elijah…" She shook him again but he didn't wake up.

The boy in red and black scratched the back of his head, "Hey, let's take him to Ninja Ops! It's far too dangerous to stay out in the open like this."

"No thank you." She growled softly, keeping her eyes on her brother.

"Well it's either that or the hospital, Cam knows some medical stuff too so one or the other is your best bet." Tori explained.

Though she didn't want their help, she didn't want to risk something bad happening to her brother now that he was injured. Because she didn't want to get involved with any authorities, the hospital would be out of the question and she had no other choice but to accept.

"Fine."

* * *

"My lord, why didn't you let me finish him? We could have gotten rid of all the pesks in one blow!" Pierrot demanded to know, not quite sure why he was called back to the fortress when he was just seconds away of total victory.

"_I cannot have you destroy them just yet…_" Doragg replied thoughtfully. "_Both of them are born in the line of power. Though they are now just bugs getting in our way… I've come to realize that we might need them for our plan to succeed._"

"What does that mean?" The mime tilted his masked face.

"_Instead of destroying the one person who might be able to unlock the power of the ginzuishou, why not utilize his ability for our own benefit?_"

A soft chuckle escaped from the mime player, catching on to the plan his master was creating.

* * *

After carefully carrying Elijah back to the Ninja Ops, Cam ran some tests to find that most of his wounds except for a couple of scratches had been healed, thanks to Ami's healing power, and he was just knocked out for the time being.

With that worry out of the way, however, the others decided to take this chance to get some answers out of Ami.

"First of all, give us back that scroll you took earlier." Shane held out his hand.

She refused, "It's not yours to begin with, I took back what was rightfully ours, property of the Moon Academy!"

"Then what was it doing in our scroll cabinet?" Tori continued.

"I don't know, you lousy Wind ninjas probably stole it years ago?"

"Hey, who are you calling lousy?" Dustin jumped. "You're the thief here!"

"I am not a thief!" She jumped up.

"She is right," Sensei finally chirped in.

Sensei and Cam had been monitoring the fight all along and as they had returned to the Ninja Ops, he had been awfully quiet, his mind wondering in deep thought as he slowly realized what the situation was.

"Sensei?" Tori asked.

He nodded, "That scroll does not originally belong to the Wind Ninja Academy, however we did not steal it from yours either, Amilia Wentworth."

She stared at him in shock as he called her by her full name. No one aside from her brother called her that, no one aside from him even knew that Ami was just short for Amilia.

"Then how did it get here, father?" Cam wondered with a thoughtful frown.

"A long time ago I met with Sensei Haruka, the head of the Moon Ninja Academy. She asked me to take the scroll and hide it, fearing it might fall into the wrong hands. She had known of a prophecy which led her to believe that it wouldn't be safe at their school."

"A prophecy?" Tori repeated.

"You mean she knew about the upcoming revival?" Ami asked softly.

Sensei nodded, "And as prophecies cannot be altered, she made some safety measures to ensure that they were well prepared for it to come true."

"So that explains why the scroll was here… But it doesn't explain you guys. Nor the creeps we saw earlier…" Dustin scratched his head.

"Ami, I think we owe them some explanation…" A voice said and they turned to see Elijah wobbling inside after finally waking up.

"Elijah!" she hopped towards her brother, carefully wrapping her arm around his waist and helped him to the seating area around the table. "We don't have to tell them anything. We can just leave."

He shook his head however, "I agree that I thought keeping them out of our business was the best idea… But I realized that we might have made some errors in our plans."

"Good to see you awake, Elijah." Sensei noted. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a truck, no big deal. It's good to see you again, Sensei Watanabe." The boy chuckled.

"Wait, you two have met before?" Shane asked.

"Ah, your sensei stopped by the academy a couple of times in the past and I may or may not have been one of the best students Sensei Haruka wanted to brag with when he did visit."

"Modest as ever."

Ami frowned, "Wait, if you two know each other and he knew about the scroll then why the heck did I have to go through so much trouble to reclaim it? Couldn't we have just walked in and asked it back?"

"What's a ninja without a bit of sneaking around though?" Elijah chuckled, ignoring his sister's glare who didn't find it as amusing.

"Alright then, why don't you start talking?" Shane crossed his arms.

Elijah sighed before nodding, "We are ninjas from the Moon Ninja Academy, trained under the watchful eye of Sensei Ayame Haruka. The students are all trained on their ability with the element of light and energy. Some students are skilled at cloaking just because of their ability to bend light deeming them invisible. Some can create force fields while others can use their power to heal."

"Like what Ami did with Dustin and you after you got hurt?" Tori tilted her head slightly.

"Something like that." Ami nodded slowly.

"Ami and I, we were born in something called the line of power. This enables us to obtain the secrets of the legendary warrior, the master of light who once founded our academy so many years ago. It's also why I got the Lunar morpher to be able to become a Power Ranger." Elijah continued.

"And I got diddly squat because there was only one morpher and he pulled seniority on me!"

"And because, unlike you, I advanced in my training and sensei thought that if the weight of the world would rest on someone's shoulders, at least it should be someone who knows what he's doing."

"Don't give me that, just because I got bored during a couple of classes that taught me nothing but passive skills does not mean that I'm not able to protect the world from Doragg and the revival of Orpheus."

"Orpheus? You mean there are more than just Doragg and that other thing?" Cam asked.

Both of them nodded as Elijah continued explaining the story, "The serpentine creature you met before, Doragg is an evil alien space lord, a force to fear rather than mock but he works for a greater power. He is the servant of a great evil named Orpheus, he's the god of everything bad and he once tried to rule the planet thousands of years ago. Fortunately, the legendary warriors stepped in to stop him, unable to destroy the evil entity completely they sealed him away into a solitary prison deep inside an asteroid that was light years away and on a course even further away from our planet."

"As luck will have it, the asteroid somehow changed its course and set back to Earth instead. Naturally it would take centuries to reach our galaxy so there wasn't much to fear. They assumed that with the time passing, the power of evil would weaken and by the time it would hit Earth, Orpheus wouldn't stand a chance against any fighting force." Ami added slowly.

"When Lothor attacked, our sensei wanted to send us over to help fearing it was Orpheus. Since only a few people knew of the existence of our Academy, there was no way Lothor could capture us as he did with all the others."

"But when she realized it was just Lothor and saw the Wind Rangers, she held us back and instead made us prepare something else. Something worse." The girl shifted in her seat slightly.

"And what was that?" Shane questioned.

"When the Abyss of Evil was re-opened not too long ago, Lothor wasn't the only evil soul that escaped. Doragg, who had been banished to that place managed to find his way out as well as bringing a couple of his generals. He set out to gather all that was needed for the revival ceremony as Orpheus was on its course here." Elijah continued.

"Doragg infiltrated our academy and destroyed it from the inside. He managed to corrupt students who caused havoc until he ultimately had a showdown with our Sensei… Beforehand she set us out with a mission. Though if I had known we wouldn't be able to return to the academy anymore… I would have stayed and fought with her." Ami sighed, clutching her fists together.

"She wouldn't have let you, because of our heritage we're the only hope so naturally she would send us out before Doragg could get to us."

"So… With Doragg being here… Does that mean that your Sensei…" Tori trailed off, not really sure how to word it and not really wanting to assume the worst case scenario though the two ninjas' reaction said enough.

"She protected the academy until the very end, she had always been a valiant warrior." Sensei tried lifting the mood slightly.

There was a brief silence in which the others let the information sink in bit by bit. So this situation was a lot more to worry about than they had assumed at first and they were already pretty concerned especially with just their ninja powers at hand.

"So what are you doing here in Blue Bay Harbor then?" Dustin perked up.

"After completing one part of the mission our Sensei send us out for, retrieving the Lunar morpher from where she kept it hidden all these years, we followed Doragg to here." Elijah tapped the table lightly, "Though we weren't sure what he was doing here for a while, but we have a hunch now."

"Which is?"

"He is looking for the ginzuishou, the legendary silver crystal which possesses one of the greatest powers the universe has ever known."

"Which is somewhere here?" Tori asked.

Ami shrugged, "We're not sure. It's actually something we are after as well, the crystal could be a key to defeating Doragg and his minions as well as stopping the resurrection of Orpheus."

"It is said that the ginzuishou is hidden deep inside Artemis' temple, a temple created to honour the great goddess of the moon, the mother of light and also the one who once gifted the legendary warrior with his powers." Elijah continued where his sister left off.

"And hopefully our great lady in the sky can sprinkle some moon dust on me and give me something awesome as well." Ami nodded.

Her brother rolled his eyes, "We are not doing this for personal gain. See? This is why I took on the Ranger powers. You are far too greedy and immature."

"I am neither! I'm just saying, if I had some different power than just my stupid healing thing we could have kicked Orpheus back to burn on the sun!" she argued. "Now I'm as worthless as them!"

"Hey, we're not worthless!" Dustin protested.

"We're the ones who defeated Lothor. Twice. We might not be rangers anymore but we still have power and we can definitely help out in this fight!" Shane agreed with his brown haired friend.

"Uh, hello! Even Elijah got his butt kicked by Pierrot – nice going by the way," she nudged her brother who gave her an irritable glare, "And he still has his Power Ranger powers. What makes you think you're of any help to us?"

"Ami…"

"No! Seriously, we were send out on a mission. We have a score to settle with Doragg for destroying our academy and killing our mentor. You're always saying that when time comes that you need to morph I need to stay out because without any morphing powers of my own I'm more of a risk than a help. Why are you even considering their help? We got what we came here for, let's just go find the ginzuishou and complete our mission!"

"Ami, be quiet!" Elijah ordered while raising his tone at her, which came to a bit of shock to her as well as the others. "Despite what I have said in the past, it's clear that even with the Ranger powers our enemies are far too strong, not to mention the fact that they outnumber us. We need their help."

"We can't do too much though, our powers were drained indefinitely during our last encounter with Lothor." Tori sighed sadly.

"There might be a way to awaken those Ranger powers once more, tying them with your own individual abilities." Elijah nodded.

"To awaken them? How?" Cam adjusted his glasses slightly. He had spent nights pondering over a way to regain their powers and the ability to morph but to no avail.

"You need to find a way to unlock the power of your guardians."

The four exchanged slightly confused looks hearing this vague answer. Power of their guardians? What was that supposed to mean? What guardians? They had them?

"What does he mean by that, Sensei?" Shane asked, turning to their mentor.

The man pondered for a moment before answering his question, "The ancient warriors who each possessed your powers, those who fought in the great war against Orpheus alongside the warrior of light, the founders of our own academy."

"The ones looking down from wherever they ascended to and shaking their heads in great disappointment…" Ami mumbled softly, crossing her arms.

"And you're only telling us that now?" Dustin jumped from his seat. "Man, we could have been Power Rangers again ages ago!"

"And for good reason, Dustin." Sensei replied calmly. "Though unlocking their powers may grant you your morphing back, it is not certain that it would work. For one we have yet to discover where any of the guardian temples are hidden and even so you may not be able to harness the powers."

"But why not? We were the chosen before right?" Tori questioned, recalling what their sensei had told them before the great battle between them and Lothor. They were always destined to become the Power Rangers.

"Usually, in order to unlock and harness the power of a guardian you need to be of direct descend. Born in the line of power like Elijah and me." Ami explained, mostly to her. For some reason she felt just slightly less irritated by her lack of knowledge than the others, probably because she wasn't as obnoxious as Dustin for example.

"However, since you were destined to be Rangers and masters of your own elements, there may be a chance that you could gain those powers even if you turn out not to be born into the line of your element." Elijah nodded.

"So all we have to do is track down the temples, unlock the powers and it's back to morphing time?" Shane suddenly smiled eagerly. "That sounds simple enough!"

"Locating the temples might be harder than it sounds, Shane. We have no idea where to start looking. And even so, those powers are guarded and you will have to go through challenges to deem yourself worthy."

"So basically this information is useless to us." Dustin sighed.

"Meaning you guys are useless to us." Ami added.

"Stop calling people useless Amilia" Elijah sighed.

"Don't call me that."

"Want me to go back to calling you kid again?"

"Don't call me that either."

"Then start behaving maturely."

"Hey! Just because you're older and got the morpher does not mean you can start acting like your better than me, Elijah." With that said she stood up and marched out of Ninja Ops.

"Excuse my sister, she can be a brat sometimes." He sighed.

"Sometimes?" Dustin chuckled slightly though was quickly silenced by Tori's elbow in his side.

Cam moved over to his computer, "I could run some tests to see if I might be able to pick up on something, maybe a hint as to where the temples could be?"

"I'm not sure if technology would be able to track it down but it's worth a shot," Elijah nodded.

Tori then realized something"What exactly is on that scroll that you guys wanted to badly?"

Elijah remembered the scroll and picked it up from the table, observing the outside for a moment.

"According to our Sensei, this scroll could tell us exactly where to find the ginzuishou."

He unrolled the scroll and placed it on the table, his eyes slightly widening with surprise as he scanned over it. The scroll was empty. There were no words writing, no symbols or drawing. It was just a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Well… That sure is useful…" Shane frowned.

"I don't get it… She said that everything we needed to know in order to find the temple and the crystal was written on here."

"Why would she ask to hide it here if it was empty, Sensei?" Tori turned to their mentor once more.

He didn't seem to have an answer yet he didn't seem that surprised by it. Was it just his poker face or did he know the scroll would be empty. Did it have some deeper meaning to it or was it just that. An empty scroll?

* * *

**For those wondering, no this has nothing to do with Sailor Moon. Guinzuishou is actually Japanese for the words "silver crystal" and because I wanted to give it a mystic feeling I decided to dub it that instead of just calling it the silver crystal. **

**The words Ami recites in order to use her healing powers are Latin and means "Moonlight heal the pain" which I know might be a bit lame but hey it's my story and my lameness.**

**For those wondering as well, yes Blake and Hunter will show up and very soon I might add. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think, okay?**


End file.
